colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Dada La - Ladies' Code
Descripción *'Título:' Dada La.160px|right *'Artista:' Ladies' Code *'Single:' CODE#01 Bad Girl. *'Pista:' #4 *'Género:' Dance, Pop. *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:' 7-Marzo-2013 Video full|center|400 px Integrantes: EunB, Ashley, So Jung, Rise, Zuny Romanización Hey girls you ready? We only have 5 minutes The show starts now Turn the lights on Turn all the lights on (Da-da-la-da-la) mudaee oreugi 5bunjeon jeongiga tonghadeut (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) cheri mat syugareul ppurin deut geurae geu mat (Da-da-la-da-la) Bling bling b. l. i. n. g. ajjilhan airain uriga gidarin show time Bling bling b. l. i. n. g. ja balkkeutkkaji jeonbu da banjjagijanha kkok imi nal bon geotcheoreom eochapi da ppeonhalkkeora hajima nan mallabeorin ni gwie bireul naerilkkeoya You ready? High high baby you’ so fly nareul ttara naneun geoya Dance dance we will make you fly jeo kkeutkkaji ttwineun geoya noraega kkeutnagi jeone Get it get it baby come on Get on with me maeumkkeot neodo sinnage Hey hey we gotta go The show is startin’ right now Bling bling b. l. i. n. g. jjaritan haihire chumchuneun neomanui bad girl bling bling b. l. i. n. g. nunbusigetji pokjugi teojin geotcheoreom i mudaega kkeutnagodo neoui gwie deullyeool i mellodi nan mallabeorin ni mame bireul naerilkkeoya You ready? High high baby you’ so fly nareul ttara naneun geoya Dance dance we will make you fly jeo kkeutkkaji ttwineun geoya noraega kkeutnagi jeone Get it get it baby come on Get on with me maeumkkeot neodo sinnage Hey hey we gotta go The show is startin’ right now ireona soksagijanha (nawa) neoui mami malhaejujanha Hey ijebuteon yeogiga mudaeya nara haneul wiro You ready? High high baby yo’ so fly uril ttara naneun geoya Dance dance we will make you fly achimi tto ol ttae kkaji i sungan uril gieokhae Get it get it baby come on Get on with me haneureul naneun geot gata Hey hey we gotta go The show is startin’ right now Da-da-la-da-la Español Hey chicas ¿Están listas? Sólo tenemos 5 minutos El espectáculo comienza ahora Apaga las luces encendidas Apaguen todas las luces encendidas (Da-da-da-la-la) 5 mins. antes de subir al escenario, siento como si electricidad recorriera a través de mí (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) He sido rociada con azucar con sabor a cereza (Da-da-da-la-la) Joyas, joyas, J.O.Y.A.S. Con delineador denso, hemos esperado este momento Joyas, joyas, J.O.Y.A.S. Nosotras brillamos hasta los dedos de nuestros pies No me juzgues como si me conocieras Y me llaman típica Voy a dejar que llueva En tus oídos secos ¿Estás listo? alto, alto, nene vuela más alto Sígueme y vuela Baila, baila, te haremos volar Vamos saltando hasta el final Antes de que esta canción termine Lo conseguiré, lo conseguiré, nene, vamos Sigue adelante conmigo Diviértete todo lo que quieras Hey hey tenemos que irnos El espectáculo está justo por empezar Joyas, joyas, J.O.Y.A.S. Con tacones electrizantes, soy tu bailarina chica mala Joyas, joyas, J.O.Y.A.S. Deslumbraré como si fuegos artificiales hubieran salido Después de que esta actuación halla terminado, Escucharás esta melodía Voy a dejar que llueva En tu corazón seco ¿Estás listo? alto, alto, nene vuela más alto Sígueme y vuela Baila, baila, te haremos volar Vamos saltando hasta el final Antes de que esta canción termine Lo conseguiré, lo conseguiré, nene, vamos Sigue adelante conmigo Diviértete todo lo que quieras Hey hey tenemos que irnos El espectáculo está justo por empezar Me levanto y susurro Mi corazón y tu corazón están hablando Hey, a partir de ahora, este es el escenario, Vuela alto en el cielo ¿Estás listo? alto, alto, nene vuela más alto Sígueme y vuela Baila, baila, te haremos volar Vamos saltando hasta el final Antes de que esta canción termine Lo conseguiré, lo conseguiré, nene, vamos Sigue adelante conmigo Diviértete todo lo que quieras Hey hey tenemos que irnos El espectáculo está justo por empezar Da-da-la-da-la Hangul Hey girls you ready? We only have 5 minutes The show starts now Turn the lights on Turn all the lights on (Da-da-la-da-la) 무대에 오르기 5분전 전기가 통하듯 (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) 체리 맛 슈가를 뿌린 듯 그래 그 맛 (Da-da-la-da-la) Bling bling b. l. i. n. g. 아찔한 아이라인 우리가 기다린 show time Bling bling b. l. i. n. g. 자 발끝까지 전부 다 반짝이잖아 꼭 이미 날 본 것처럼 어차피 다 뻔할꺼라 하지마 난 말라버린 니 귀에 비를 내릴꺼야 You ready? High high baby yo’ so fly 나를 따라 나는 거야 Dance dance we will make you fly 저 끝까지 뛰는 거야 노래가 끝나기 전에 Get it get it baby come on Get on with me 마음껏 너도 신나게 Hey hey we gotta go The show is startin’ right now Bling bling b. l. i. n. g. 짜릿한 하이힐에 춤추는 너만의 bad girl bling bling b. l. i. n. g. 눈부시겠지 폭죽이 터진 것처럼 이 무대가 끝나고도 너의 귀에 들려올 이 멜로디 난 말라버린 니 맘에 비를 내릴꺼야 You ready? High high baby yo’ so fly 나를 따라 나는 거야 Dance dance we will make you fly 저 끝까지 뛰는 거야 노래가 끝나기 전에 Get it get it baby come on Get on with me 마음껏 너도 신나게 Hey hey we gotta go The show is startin’ right now 일어나 속삭이잖아 (나와) 너의 맘이 말해주잖아 Hey 이제부턴 여기가 무대야 날아 하늘 위로 You ready? High high baby yo’ so fly 우릴 따라 나는 거야 Dance dance we will make you fly 아침이 또 올 때 까지 이 순간 우릴 기억해 Get it get it baby come on Get on with me 하늘을 나는 것 같아 Hey hey we gotta go The show is startin’ right now Da-da-la-da-la Datos Categoría:Ladies' Code